In an integrated circuit, MOS transistors of different types are currently used including, for example, MOS transistors intended to operate at high voltages, or HV transistors, MOS transistors intended to operate at lower voltages, or LV transistors, and floating-gate MOS transistors, or NVM transistors, forming non-volatile memories. The gate stack of an NVM transistor comprises, on a gate insulator, a gate electrode, called “floating gate”, topped with another gate electrode, called “control gate”, electrically insulated from the floating gate. Generally, such an integrated circuit generally comprises at least one capacitor CAPA for generating high voltages capable of being applied to the control gate, to the drain, or to the source of the NVM transistors.
In the case of an integrated circuit comprising MOS transistors of different types, the number and/or the thickness of the spacers bordering the gate stack of each type of transistor should be selected according to the voltages likely to be applied to this type of transistor.
It would thus be desirable to have a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit comprising MOS transistors of different types associated with different spacers. It would also be desirable for this manufacturing method to enable to form a capacitor capable of delivering high voltages.